


Always and Forever

by Passage_Library



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Charlene is alive, Evlynn, Evlynn is adorable, Evlynn parents, Ezekiel and his eavesdropping, Ezekiel and his pizza, F/M, I'm Literally Crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passage_Library/pseuds/Passage_Library
Summary: With everything going well in the library, the librarians go back to their definition of normal. Before anyone even knows, there's going to be a new edition to the Carsen family. Flynn and Eve finds out that Eve is pregnant and it turns their jobs into a problem.





	1. And the Scrabble Puzzle

Chapter 1:And the Scrabble Puzzle

Eve couldn't believe what was happening. She stared at the little plus sign on the little stick that she got at the drug store. One problem though, she didn't know who to tell. Flynn and the other librarians was away in Japan trying to get a Chinese bell, that's full of evil magic. Although, Flynn insist that Eve should stay at the library, because she admitted she wasn't feeling well, but when she started throwing up and feeling nauseous, she even had to admitted it, that was a sign. She forced herself to tell the one person that she trusted to keep a secret, Jenkins. Eve got her courage up and walked out of the library's restroom. Just as she suspect it, Jenkins was there, examining one of the artifacts that the librarians got just last week.

"Jenkins!" Eve said as she walked into the annex. "I have a puzzle that I want you to solve."

Jenkins was annoyed at first cause he had so much work to do but he looked at her face and knew something was wrong so he told her he would be happy to.

Eve smiled as she set up the scrabble board and the little tile letters and putted together words like child,mother,and Eve's big word that hopefully Jenkins could figure out, pregnancy.

Jenkins looked at the puzzle,but thought that it was strange. Why would Colonel Carsen give me a puzzle with those kind of words? Wait...mother,child, and pregnancy. He thought about the last couple of weeks when she had been bursting for the library's restroom. Oh,and don't forget about when she ate the most strangest things. Jenkins shook his head in that thought, he didn't even want to think about Eve's strange concoctions. In that moment,he looked at the puzzle,then looked at Eve's face. Then, right then and there he realized what was going on. Colonel Carsen was pregnant.

"Well Colonel, I am honored to tell you congratulations in your new addition."

"You are the only one I have told so far I don't know what to do. How do I tell Flynn he acts like a child? I want have one child I'll have two. Don't get me wrong I love Flynn and I will love this baby but how will I be able to protect everybody cause I am their guardian. What am I going to do Jenkins?"

"Colonel...Eve, yes would make an interesting father including the part about telling about the library. Also, I do know that problem about acting similar to a child, but Eve, I know that you would want to protect everyone, but sometimes life can block the job you like with moments that can change. I actually know that you would be a great mother."

Eve smiled at Jenkins and thank him with a,"Thank you,Jenkins."

Jenkins nodded his head in return and walked away to go to his lab in order to study that artifact closer.

Eve walked to her bedroom in the library a few minutes later and started to do her scrabble puzzle in order for Flynn to figure out the puzzle that is going to change his life.

5 hours later

When Flynn gets home from the crazyness of being a librarian, he finds Eve on the couch, playing scrabble. The scrabble letter tiles were scattered all over the old fashion looking coffee table. He hides behind a wall that covers up the stairs in their new house. When Eve gets up to go check on the cookies he said he wanted over the phone, Flynn sneaks over to where Eve was sitting and looks over the scrabble board and was shocked from what he seen. The scrabble board featured words like daddy, mommy, child, baby, pregnancy,and Flynn's personal favorite, Flynn is going to be a daddy.

When Flynn finally got the urge to turn his head towards the kitchen, he saw Eve standing there with a big smile and tears starting to fill her eyes. Once he finally wanted to move, he ran over to Eve and picked her up hugged her with tears of joy was streaming down his face with a smile.

With the urge to talk he finally speaks up to Eve,"Please tell me this isn't a joke,"

"No joke at all, Baby Carsen is real."

Flynn smiled as Eve showed him the pregnancy test with the plus sign that she took at the annex and right before he knew it, his life was going to change, with his wife and the child he felt like he knew his whole life. Flynn even had to admit it, even though people left him, betrayed him, and even died on him, he knew what love finally was like and he could even picture a life with them and their child running around exploring the library.

Life for Flynn Carsen right now couldn't get any better since this was the best day of his life. Well, besides the day he and Eve got knew now he will love Eve and Baby Carsen, always and forever.


	2. Everybody Finds Out

Throughout the last week, Flynn has been wanting to speak to Charlene about a raise in his paycheck, but he has not been able to catch her alone. Until, today. So, Flynn built up his courage himself and nervously walks into Charlene's office, but little did he know, Ezekiel was eavesdropping outside the office door. Now, Eve had no idea that Flynn was going to ask for a raise, so Flynn had to keep one secret from Eve until Charlene agrees to let him have the promotion.

"Charlene," Flynn said as he saw Charlene looked up at him and pushes up her glasses, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it now Flynn? Did you go over budget on a mission?"

"No Charlene. I was wondering if I could ask you something?

"Yes, of course, you can Flynn. What is it?"

Flynn nervously looks down while his feet began to shuffle, but after a few minutes of stuttering, he finally gets the words to spit out of his mouth.

"Can I have a raise?"

"No thank you, but you are dismissed."

"Now what? Why can't I have my raise?"

"OH GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD GIVE THIS RAISE TO YOU RIGHT NOW, FLYNN!"

"EVE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"

Now Ezekiel, on the other hand, was eating a slice of pizza while he was eavesdropping, but when he heard the words coming out of Flynn's mouth,"Eve is pregnant with my child," he started choking on his pizza. Appantally, when he heard that, the last bite of pizza went down his throat wrong. When Ezekiel turned around, he saw Jacob and Cassandra running towards him. Jacob started banging on his back getting him to shallow his pizza while yelling, "Man you can get you another slice of pizza, just spit it out." Finally, when Ezekiel finally spitted the bite of pizza out, Cassandra looked at Ezekiel and started talking.

"Are you okay, Ezekiel?"

"Yeah, Cassandra, I am fine."

"What happened?"

"COLONEL BAIRD IS PREGNANT!"

Jacob couldn't believe what he just heard, Eve was pregnant. Cassandra on the other hand was shocked and couldn't believe that her best friend was pregnant.

Right when Ezekiel started talking about what he overheard, Flynn and Charlene heard someone talking. They went over and jerked the door open and Ezekiel fell in on the floor. Flynn says, "What are you guys doing out here esdropping?!"

Jacob points to Ezekiel while Cassandra yells, "WE WON'T TELL ANYONE AND BESIDES EZEKIEL WAS THE ONE ESDROPPING AND HE WAS THE ONE TO TELL US EVE IS PREGNANT CONGRADLATOUS FLYNN!"

Flynn looks over at Cassandra and smiles,"Thank you, Cassandra." Now Flynn looks at everyone with a serious face and says, "Don't tell Eve you know escipally you Ezekiel."

Charlene goes over to Ezekiel, "Now as for you Ezekiel, DON'T EVER COME NEAR THAT OFFICE DOOR TO ESDROP AGAIN!"

Now Ezekiel figured that was the perfect time to confess to one of the things that he did to Charlene, "Did you know that I steal some of the library fends as my raise?"

"Oh don't worry about that Ezekiel, you might think you're a better thief, but I'm a better detective. I knew you were stealing some of the money, so that's why your paycheck is lower than the rest of them."

Ezekiel's face was blood shot red from embassment.

Charlene looks at Flynn and smiles, "Oh and Flynn, you got your raise."

Right when Charlene leaves to go back into her office, Flynn looks at the used to be LIT's and says, "Man, she's good."

2 hours later

Eve walks in and was telling them about a case and was going to lift a box with files in it and Ezekiel said, "Eve, you don't need to be lifting that in your condiction, let Jacob get that."

Eve looks at Ezekiel with a warning look, Flynn on the other hand, had a wide eye look on his face.

"What do you mean by in my condiction?"

"Uhh...nothing it's just that you're a female."

Then Eve looks at Cassandra and says, "Cassandra tell me what is going on?"

Knowing that Cassandra can not lie, Cassandra starts talking.

"OKAY EZEKIEL WAS ESDROPPING AT CHARLENE'S DOOR WHEN FLYNN WAS ASKING FOR A RAISE. THEN, HE HEARD FLYNN SAY THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT AND GOT CHOKED ON A BITE OF PIZZA. JACOB AND I WAS WALKING DOWN AND SEEN HE WAS CHOKING. SO, AFTER EZEKIEL WAS ALRIGHT, EZEKIEL TOLD US WHAT HE HAD OVERHEARD. THAT'S HOW WE FOUND OUT. I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH CAN I BE IT'S AUNTIE PLEASE.

Eve saids, "It would a honor for you to be it's auntie, but Ezekiel on the other hand."

Ezekiel takes off running for his life and when Eve starts to run after him, Flynn tells her just to sit down and calm down and adds one more thing, "Oh by the way, I got my raise." Eve smiles at him and says, "I'm so happy. I love you Flynn."

When Flynn bends down and kisses Eve, Ezekiel runs back in saying, "I'M SO SORRY, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUYS!"

Eve looks at Ezekiel and gives him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel and his pizza sorry I had to do that and Ezekiel had to take over somehow, but thank you guys so much for reading this book and see you when the next chapter comes out.


End file.
